Wicked Love
by Stripedkit
Summary: Gwendolyn Gilbert is the fraternal twin sister of Elena Gilbert unlike her sister she was born a witch with powers rivaling the originals when she and her sister are thrown deeper are thrown deeper into the world of supernatural she becomes the rope in a game of tug of war between a vampire named Damon and a hybrid named Klaus. The question remains who will win her heart?
1. Pilot

**The Pilot**

It was nighttime, as a car drove down the winding highway road in the dense woods.

Inside the car Darren turned toward his girl friend saying "An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way."

"He wasn't that bad." Brooke defended the singer.

"He sounded like James Blunt." He countered.

"What's wrong with that?"

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need."

"So why did you come?" She questioned.

"Because I love you" He smiled at her grabbing her small hand in his large one.

"Nicely done." She smiled finally noticing the fog that had been surrounding their car "Hey What's with all the fog?"

"It'll clear in a second." Darren stated as he struggled to drive through the heavy fog.

"Watch out!" Brooke screamed as she saw a dark figure in the middle of the road; but it was too late and the body flew across the pavement into a crumpled heap on the floor as the car came to a sudden halt.

Leaping from their car the couple ran over to injured man.

"Are you ok?" Darren called franticly trying to take control of the situation as he knelt down beside the man.

Brooke was freaking out "We just hit someone! Oh my god!"

Looking over his shoulder at his girlfriend he said "Call for help."

Running back to the car she slammed the door behind her as she scrambled through her purse grabbing her phone she tried to call 911 chanting underneath her breath "Come on, come on!"

Still on his knee's Darren looked over the man's body looking for any injuries as he cried out "Please be alive!"

The man seconds later woke up and looked up at Darren the dark man hiding his smirk in the darkness; but Darren brief happiness of the man being alive left him and was replaced with fear as the Man leapt up and bit him in the neck draining him of all of his blood.

"There's no signal! Brooke shouted as she left the car giving up the hope of calling for help.

Looking around she noticed something, the man was gone and so was Darren. Calling out her boy friend's name she grew more scared as the only sounds she heard was the wind rustling the branches.

Suddenly Darren's body fell onto the hood of the car his throat torn to shreds and covered in blood.

Brooke screamed and ran hoping to escape to same fate as her boyfriend but she didn't get far as her screams came to a halt as she was dragged up into the night sky.

Just as Brooke took her last breathe a teenage girl with dark brown hair, in the city of Mystic falls grey eyes burst open as her screams escaped her throat.

I could feel the air being sucked out from my body, the atmosphere becoming more and more tight. I struggled out from under the blanket covers, racing to the window. I pounded against the window until my fingers felt scrape on the window latches. With one swift movement I flicked them to the side and opened the window with all the strength left in my body. I immediately took in a huge breath of cold air. Today was the day.

Dear diary, I had the strangest dream last night. It was about this couple in a car the girl had long blond hair and the guy had called her Brooke, and the guy had short brown hair and his name was Darren. At the beginning of the dream it was normal they were just driving home from a concert they went to that night; but then it got strange this fog just came out of nowhere, and they hit this guy in the middle of the road. The dream didn't end there this guy killed them both and not with a knife or a gun; but with his teeth. This guy was a vampire! That's what I get for going to Sheila's that night and hearing her family history of druids that came from Salem. Well 'Diary' I better go my sister is heading downstairs and by the time I'm downstairs there will be no more coffee. We'll bye!

Jumping off my bed I took one last glance in the mirror as I passed by brushing my long hair behind my ears and straitened my lace black tank top, smoothing out my denim shorts and hastily clipping my silver heart necklace around my neck.

At the corner of my mirror was a picture of my parents, and I could almost hear my father saying to cover up that I was showing too much skin. While my mom is too busy crying about how her baby girl is growing up as she plans for the Miss Mystic fall competition this year.

Grabbing my black lace openwork heart cardigan off my chair I bolted down the stairs I brushed past my sister and into the kitchen watching Aunt Jenna stumble around the kitchen like a headless chicken.

"Toast. I can make toast." Aunt Jenna said trying to play the supportive guardian role as she tried to make us some breakfast.

Elena brushed past me while I was caught up in my distraction that was our Aunt Jenna and grabbed a mug "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." She said before pouring herself a cup of the warm coffee.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy mumbled as he walked over to Elena taking her coffee.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna said hand outstretched with some cash in her hand; which Jeremy and I both took advantage of free money and took some each.

Elena chuckled "I'm good." As she watched both Jeremy and I fought to split the money evenly.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" as threw her things into her purse.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena told Aunt Jenna.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at" looking down and taking a quick glance at her watch "...now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine."

After Jenna left Elena turned to Jeremy "You ok?" she said.

" Don't start." Jeremy grumbled as he left the kitchen finishing off the coffee.

Turning to Elena I sighed "Don't start with him ok?"

"Fine…" Elena groaned but my attention was else ware over Elena's shoulder on the TV was a missing persons report on a couple that went missing last night; but the thing that shocked me was that it was Brooke and Darren the couple from my dream that were missing.

"Gwen… are you ok?" Elena said touching my elbow snapping me out of my daze.

"Yea I'm fine… lets go" I snapped grabbing my now full traveling mug and my backpack and turned on my heal and walked outside and headed towards Bonnie's car.

"Hey Bonnie!" I said as I slid into the back of her car.

"Hey Gwen where's Elena we have to go now or we're going to be late again!" Bonnie responded.

"She's coming…" I sighed.

Suddenly the passenger side door opens and Elena appears "hey Bonnie" jumping into her seat.

We started driving and Bonnie starts talking about her family history. "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands . . . Elena! Back in the car."

I look to Elena she's spaced out, she has been doing this ever since mom and dad died. I push her shoulder a little bit; "Elena?" I say.

Snapping out of her daze she comes back to us!

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ." Elena says looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie said it casually, "That I'm psychic now".

I sit up in my seat; if she was really psychic then she can predict me something. "Okay then predict me something now. About me." I'm a little nervous I'm starting to believe Sheila's right I saw this couple dying and the next day this couple goes missing, maybe both Bonnie and I are witches.

Bonnie focuses, "I see..."

Just then a crow hits the car, and we spin out of control. I grab onto my seat s arm rest and scream. Suddenly the car stops. Bonnie turns to Elena.

"What was that? Oh my god, are you okay?!" Bonnie says to Elena.

Elena says, "Its okay. We're fine, you okay back there?"

"I'm fine is it just me or was that bird not natural?" I say laughing

"It was just a bird or something, it came out of nowhere?" Bonnie says

Elena then said, "I can't be freaked out my cars for the rest of my life"

"You won't, and if you do I'll just drag you" I say

Bonnie ignores me and says, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and use both are going to be beyond happy."

The three of us start laughing at the prediction, and I begin to relax maybe there is no such thing as witches, and we pull into the school.

As we get out of the car and everyone just stares at us most of them were staring at Elena though "Hey everyone!" I shout.

Everyone smiles back some even shout back their own greetings.

"Let this year be the best one we can possibly have Ok!" I shout again standing on Bonnie's car as everyone starts to filter inside.

Bonnie looks up at me and chuckles "can you get off my car please."

Jumping off of the car I smiled and said "Let s go and make your prediction come true guys" linking arms I dragged them into the school excited for a new beginning.

Walking through the halls Bonnie said "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess?" leaning against her locker.

Leaning against the lockers Elena joked "No, that's over.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year for us won't it?" I laughed.

Looking over Elena's shoulder I saw Matt staring at Elena like a lost puppy.

Noticing my distraction Elena turned around and noticed Matt and she waved tentatively with a small smile on her face.

But instead of being the polite Matt I know and waving back he slammed his locker shut after grabbing his text book, and stomped away.

"He hates me." Elena sighed looking depressed.

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." Bonnie replied trying to cheer Elena up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caroline run up to us.

"Elena, Gwen. Oh, my god." Caroline gasped pulling us both into a tight hug.

"Caroline…" I choked "can't…breath!"

Pulling back Caroline continued "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." Turning to Bonnie she asked her as we couldn't respond back "How are they? Are they ok?"

"Caroline we're right here" said Elena.

"And we're fine thank you for your concern" I finished for Elena.

"Really?" Caroline asked us.

"Yes" I stated

"Much better" Elena finished for me.

"Oh you poor things" Caroline said as she pulls us into another tight hug.

"Okay Caroline" I said pulling out of her hug.

"Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" Caroline asked as she started walking away.

"Okay bye" said Bonnie. We began walking towards our class when Bonnie stops them by the main office. "Who is this?" Bonnie asked.

Elena and I turn to see a back of a boy standing in front of the secretary's desk. "All I see is a back" I say as Elena nodded her head in agreement.

"It's a hot back" Bonnie says turning her head sidewise. "I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar".

"You're really going to run this psychic thing into the ground" Elena says turning to Bonnie.

"Pretty much" Bonnie replies. I smirked at Bonnie feeling more and more relaxed by her jokes. Elena turned towards a voice "Jeremy, good batch, man".

"I'll be right back." Elena snarled to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena don't do this" I said trying to calm her down.

Elena grabbed my arm and stormed into the bathrooms guys looking surprised to see us in here; she caught Jeremy using eye drops.

Elena grabbed his face by pinching his cheeks together with one hand and looked directly into his dilated eyes

"Great, it's the first day of school and you're stoned." She hissed sarcastically

"No I'm not." He denied the accusations heavily

"Where is it?" She pried patting him down to his disliking "is it on you?" she questioned

"Elena…" I sighed.

"Stop it!" he hollered "chill yourself alright?"

"_Chill myself_ what? Is that stoner talk?" she shook her head "dude, you are so cool." she patted him down again

"Stop! I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?" he yelled

"Elena leave him alone" I tried again.

"I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself!" Elena burst ignoring me completely "keep it up, but just know I'll be there to ruin your buzz every time."

"Jeremy can you leave please I'll talk to Elena" I said firmly holding the door open for him.

"I know who you are, Jeremy." Elena showered her softer side "And it's not this person, so don't be this person."

"I don't need this." Jeremy growled leaving the room

"That's it Elena we to stop if you keep pressuring him like this he'll never stop!" I shouted.

"But…" Elena stuttered.

"This is how he's coping, our way of coping is not better" I argued.

"Our way is better!" she defended herself.

"No its not! You go to the cemetery almost every day, and I left all summer with no contact with family!"

"You went to Africa to help the children" Elena said confused.

"I didn't go for the children I left because I couldn't stand being in Mystic falls"

"Ohh…" Elena sighed.

"Let's go we have class" I said leaving the bathroom only to bump into the new cute guy.

I froze a feeling swept through my body it felt unnatural, it felt like death.

"Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" He asked.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—it's a long story. . . ." Elena stuttered and tried to walk away and the hot guy opened the way for her to flee.

"Thank you." She mumbled before running to our next class.

"Sorry about that our brother is having an emotional crisis right now" I said still a little confused about the feeling before walking away.

"You abandoned me" I said as I sat behind her in history.

"Sorry…" she was about to continue but the guy we bumped into walked into the room and sat down next to me.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner droned on and on already 2 people were asleep.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the new guy staring at my sister pulling out my phone I sent my sister a text "HAWT-E. STARING U."

Elena looked down at the text and discreetly looked over her shoulder at Stefan who had turned his head. Then she looked back to the front of the room with a faint blush on her face.

I knew it! She did get her happiness! Today her life will be different from now on she will have a life full of happiness, adventure and… danger! Where did that come from? Her life will be something new and… strange something… unnatural.

When Bonnie dropped us off at home I headed to my car and drove to my desination.

Parking the car I walked up to the porch.

Raising my hand nervously I rang the door bell, and walked over to the white chairs the porch and sat down as I waited nervously for her to answer the door.

My skin was pale, my heart was pounding, and my hands were trembling as all of the stress that I had pushed to the back of my mind sprang forth, overtaking my body.

Everything that has happened within the last 24 hours has just been too weird for all of it not to be true. The couple who went missing in the woods had a news update saying that they had found there car with traces of blood.

The couple's cause of death had been ruled as an animal attack; but I don't believe it. I actually believe that this dream I had, had actually happened and that the council is trying to hide the truth from the other citizens.

I was suddenly snapped out of my train of thought when the door suddenly opened revealing her.

"Gwendolyn you've returned" Sheila said a slight smile on her wrinkled face.

Standing up I turned towards the women as I thought as a grandmother "Grams…" I whimpered walking up to her, and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"What's wrong Hun?" Sheila said pulling back and made eye contact her brown eyes staring deeply into my stormy eyes with me seeing the tears that had begun to gather in my eyes "What has scared you so much?"

"I had this dream and I fear that it might be true! And when I touched this guy at school today I felt like I was touching death itself and that he wasn't human!" I cried "What's going on! Grams what's wrong with me!"

Grams looked at me with a small smile "come on Hun lets go inside and I'll make us some tea" she said opening her screen door and beckoned me to follow.

Once I was settled on her couch with a cup of warm tea in my hands she sat down placing an unlit candle onto the old wooden table.

"Hun you know the stories of my ancestors, and how they were from Salem, and how they were witches, right." She said sternly.

"Yes" I stuttered.

"Well I'm a witch as well"

"You're a what?" I said shocked.

"I'm a witch" taking a pause Grams continued. "I also believe that you are also a witch as well"

"This is crazy! I… I… I have to go!" Bolting from my seat I headed towards the door; but I didn't get far though as Grams wrapped her hand on my arm holding me in place.

"Sit down Gwendolyn" she commanded a wave of power seemed to sweep up my arm and I found myself walking back to the couch and sitting down like nothing had happened.

Gasping I snapped out of Grams power "How did you do that" I gasped.

"I'm a witch" Grams smirked glancing down at the candle on the table which suddenly sparked to life emitting a light glow.

"So why do you think I'm a witch as well though?" I said confused.

As the candle flickered out Grams continued. "Remember when we first met you told me about your imaginary friend Emily and how she taught you how do something."

"Yea… it was a trick" I said.

"Hun You levitated a bunch of leaves into a pile just so you could jump in them" Grams countered.

"It was the wind" I said trying to find a reason to explain the trick; but even I didn't believe myself.

"It was your powers coming out early" Grams explained.

"So if I'm really a witch does that mean that my dream was true? That Brooke and Darren were actually killed by a vampire?" I said shocked.

"Yes they were and it also means that it's no longer safe in Mystic falls for everyone." Grams said.

"How do I keep my family safe? I haven't used my powers since I was little!" I said quickly.

"I'll teach you how to use your powers; but until your strong enough you are not to invite anyone directly into your home, vampire can't enter your home without being invited in. Do you understand me?" she asked.

"Yes Grams" I replied.

"Every day after school you will come here and I will teach you how to control your powers, Ok?" Grams

"What about the party Grams, It's tomorrow" I said.

"Maybe if you work hard you'll be able to go; but it's getting late, and didn't you promise Bonnie to meet her at the Grill tonight" she reminded me.

"I completely forgot" I shouted bolting from my seat.

"Bye Grams" I said and I bolted to my car waving at Grams while she was on her porch as I drove away and headed to the Grill.

As I parked my car I ran into the Grill scanning the crowd quickly I spotted Bonnie talking to Matt and ran up to her saying "Sorry if I'm late I had to do something."

"You're not late, you're actually early" Bonnie said.

An awkward science seemed to fill the air.

"Was I interrupting something?" I asked awkwardly.

"No!" Matt cried.

"You guys were talking about Elena weren't you" I droned seeing the obvious signs.

"No…" Matt started but Bonnie interrupted saying "Yes."

"When our mom and dad died. She's put on a good face, but it's only been four months. It's safe to say that the Elena we knew before is gone including your relationship with her." I said defending my sister.

"Has she said anything about me though?" Matt asked.

"Besides the fact that she thinks you hate her then yes!" I said.

"I don't hate her!" he burst out.

"I know you don't Matt but if you want to rekindle the friendship you had before she needs more time"

Out of the corner of my eye I frowned as I saw Elena walk in with the new guy at school, he was the one I got the bad feeling from.

"More time, huh?" Matt said as they walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt said shaking hands with the new kid.

"I'm Gwen" pointing to Elena "her sister" I continued.

"Hi. Stefan." He said.

"Hey guys" Elena said pulling me into a hug.

"Where were you Gwen? You came home for at least a second and then you left almost immediately" Elena asked.

"Yea I tried to call your cell but you didn't answer" Bonnie piped in.

"I promised Grams that I would visit her after school yesterday. My phone must have died. I'm Sorry" I apologized.

Caroline quickly joined us as everyone was getting settled.

"Hey" Matt said to Caroline.

But Caroline was too far in Stefan land to notice him "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan responded

"Parents?" asked Bonnie.

"My parents passed away." Stefan spoke.

"I'm sorry." Elena back tripped "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Stefan said.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline threw in.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said.

Stefan didn't answer and instead turned to my sister and asked "Are you going?"

"Of course she is" Bonnie answered for her.

Caroline clapped her hands saying "The group is going that's great."

"Sorry Caroline; but your wrong I might not be able to come." I sighed.

"What!" Caroline screeched before continuing "Elena is allowed to come why can't you come!"

"I can't go because I'm going to be busy tomorrow" I said quickly hoping no one asked what I was doing before continuing "If I finish in time I'll come ok Caroline?" I bargained.

"Fine" Caroline huffed before perking up almost immanently "as long as I get to pick your outfit!"

"Caroline…fine" I sighed.

Caroline squeal before starting to talk to the others.

All night was full of laughter and smiles; but the question that kept me from having a good time was, was the Stefan the man from my dream? Was he a vampire? All I know is the life's of Mystic fall just took a turn for the worst.

I woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the open window of the feeling of having something warm shoved into my hands. I opened my eyes and saw a mug of coffee floating in front of me.

"I take it back, mornings are awesome," I smiled wait! Floating! My eyes snapped open and looked at the coffee that ghosted around my room.

Getting out of my bed and hesitantly I walked over to the coffee and grabbed it from the air sticking my head out in the hallway I gulped down half of the coffee before going to have a shower. I quickly got changed and did my hair before grabbing my bag and the coffee mug and going downstairs.

"Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, and Elena" I smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Gwen," Aunt Jenna greeted me while Jeremy stayed silent. I frowned and went over him. I leaned against his back and rested my chin on his head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested the coffee mug on the table.

"What's up Jer?" I murmured quietly.

"Tired," he told me.

I looked down at the mug on the table before sighing and picking it up and giving it to him. "You can finish it, big little bro." He smiled in gratitude.

"Hey that's my Coffee!" Elena screeched.

"Well…" I stuttered before continuing "Got to go." I picked up my bag and saluted my family and left.

All they did was roll their eyes and continue with what they were doing.

Getting into my car I drove to school, and ran through the halls to History class.

"The Battle of Willow Creek." Mr. Tanner started "took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls, how many casualties resulted in this battle?" He questioned looking around the room stopping on Elena and me "Gwendolyn Gilbert as a Founding Family Member they should have filled you in on this knowledge."

"Erm." My face looking forward "I don't know the exact number; but 330 or something." Scratching my head as if it would help me get the answer.

"Well at least you were close; but you better brush up on your facts." Mr. Tanner groaned.

"Fine, Miss. Bennett." He moved on.

Bonnie looked up in surprise. "A lot?" She tilted her head "I'm not sure like a whole lot?"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss. Bennett." He glanced at her,

"Did he just call me dumb?" Bonnie looked around appalled.

"Don't forget he called you cute too!" I chuckled.

"Eww" Bonnie groaned in disgust.

Mr. Tanner looked around the room again this time stopping on Matt "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome you imbedded Jock stereotype?"

"That's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt nodded a smile plastered on his face.

Everyone laughed and Mr. Tanner rolled his eyes glancing around the room again, looking for another victim to try and embarrass.

"Elena." he stopped at Elena" Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" He asked

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know." Elena admitted honestly.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." He growled in response.

"Mr. Tanner don't forget that the principal warned you about these comments" I proclaimed my hands slamming down my hands on my desk.

"There were three hundred and thirty-six casualties." Stefan's voice called out saving everyone from torture of our argument "Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct." Mr. Tanner replied "Mr...?"

"Salvatore." Stefan replied.

"Salvatore, Any relations to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner questioned.

Stefan paused "Distant."Stefan replied.

"Well very good." Mr. Tanner approved "except there were no civilian causalities in this battle."

"Actually there was." Stefan replied "There were twenty-seven, confederate soldiers fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons." Stefan added "it was a night of great loss." he looked down as if he had been there first hand. "The Founders Archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like you brush up on your facts." Stefan finished

Tanner glared fiercely at Stefan as everyone started to laugh at his own embarrassment.

After school I rushed to my car ignoring Elena's calls as I ran by her and began my drive to Grams house for my first lesson is magic.

Parking my car in Grams driveway I walked towards her front porch and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later she answered the door and after a quick hug she guided me to her living room.

"So what's first?" I asked excitedly.

Grams chuckled. "We're going to start with something pretty simple."

"I want you to concentrate on this rock." She placed a rock on the table. "Think about it disappearing."

I did as I was told, but nothing happened. I frowned.

Grams patted me on the back. "It's going to take some practice, but you'll do it eventually. Just keep trying."

So I tried again and again and again, until finally. "I give up!" I shouted. I sat down and held my head in my hands.

Grams sighed and went to my side. "Try again."

"I've been trying for an hour now. I'll never be able to do it and I'll never be good at anything." Tears started trickling down my cheeks.

"Gwen, everyone is good at something. If you want anything enough then you can do it." She said. "You just have to keep trying." I said nothing.

It was silent for a moment before a phone rang.

"I'll be right back." she told me before leaving.

I sat there alone and in silence for several minutes before looking up. I looked over at the rock. Grams words echoed in my mind.

I sighed. Concentrating on the rock and what I wanted to happen.

Suddenly, the rock vanished. My eyes widened. "I did it?" It was more of a question then a statement.

I just sat there, eyes wide, staring at the spot where the rock had been.

It was like this that the Grams found me. "Where's the rock?" she asked.

"I did it." I whispered in disbelieve, but Grams still heard me.

She smiled at me. "I told you, you could."

I smiled back.

"You're friends are waiting for you." She informed. "We will continue some other time."

I nodded. "Ok." And was about out the door when Grams spoke.

"Oh, and Gwen?" she looked back at her. "Good job. Not many can even do that on there first lesson."

"Thank you." I said leaving her house with a smile on my face.

After arriving at the party Elena and I went to go and find Bonnie. She was standing by one of the fires, drink in hand. I quickly grabbed one for myself and began walking up to them.

"Just admit it, Elena." I overheard Bonnie say to Elena.

Elena tried to hide the smile that was sneaking up on her lips. "Oh okay, so he's a little pretty."

Bonnie smirked at Elena. "He has that romance novel stare."

I gave Bonnie a look. "Ok um is it the Edward stare or the you know the Mike stare." I commented startling them.

Bonnie giggled at me as Elena jumped slapping me on the arm.

Rolling my eyes at Elena she laughed before saying under her breath "Maybe the Edward stare."

Bonnie and I busted out laughing at this trying to change the subject Bonnie said. "So where is Stefan?"

Elena looked around her surroundings. "I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena spoke.

Bonnie's face lit up with a bright smile. "Right, I forgot. Okay, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

My lips curled into a smirk. "Here," I held out my beer bottle towards Bonnie. "Here's your crystal ball." I joked.

Bonnie grinned and just as she touched the bottle, I felt my mind blanking out again.

_I saw another shocking image of the huge black-crow I saw at the cemetery. I also saw my parent's tombstone, the crow resting on the tombstone, piercing its coal-black eyes into my very soul._

_Then the hazy fog started rolling in, engorging the cemetery into a foggy Wonderland, but the one shadow that caught my eyes attention . . . a man_

_He was just standing behind one of the tombstones as if he were hiding in the shadows and . . . watching me . . . or preying on me._

I gasped in shock as Bonnie released her hand from the bottle that was now shaking in my hand. Bonnie had the same frightful yet confused expression on my face. We both looked as if we've seen a ghost.

Elena noticed this and looked at us concerned and confused.

"That was weird," Bonnie said to me. "When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie's words chilled me.

I widened my eyes at Bonnie. Did we have the same vision? I better tell Sheila about this.

"I also saw fog . . . and a man." I whispered flabbergasted to a fear-stricken Bonnie.

"I did too . . . did you see the same thing I did?" Bonnie whispered so Elena couldn't hear.

I paused for a moment. "I guess . . . but it's probably just the drinking." I gave a nervous laugh.

Bonnie also brought up a nervous smile. "Yeah, I'm just drunk, no biggie." Bonnie tried to shrug off, but I knew what I saw was real.

We both turned to find Elena looking at us strangely as if we were aliens or something. Bonnie and I both gave her fake smiles before I walked a direction away from Elena and Bonnie walked the other way, leaving Elena alone with the person whom she's been waiting for.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jeremy heading towards the woods. I raced after him.

"Jeremy!" I called after him. He ignored me.

"Jeremy where the hell are you going?" I called out to him.

He turned to me and said, "I don't want to hear it from you as well."

He turned back around to continue walking when he tripped and landed on Vicki's body.

"Vicki? No," he said looking down at the body.

He looked back up at me and said, "Oh my god it is Vicki."

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"No," he repeated before her went to check for a pulse Vicki gasped and her eyes flew open. Jeremy picked her up and we rushed out of the woods I helped Jeremy carry Vicki.

"Somebody help!" I yelled.

"Vicki! Vicki! What the hell?" I heard Matt yell running to us. Jeremy placed her on the picnic table.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

"What happened to her?" Tyler demanded before people pushed up against him to get a look.

"Everybody back up gives her some space," Tyler yelled while I looked and saw a bite mark on her neck.

"It's her neck. Something bit her she's losing a lot of blood its bad," I told them placing my hands over the wound. .

"Vicki open your eyes come on look at me," Matt said.

I looked up to see Stefan looking at the blood. He slowly backed up before turning around and running away.

The animal control and the cops questioned us and after Jeremy and I sat in silence as we watched Vicki being loaded into the ambulance. Matt stood there the biggest concerned look on his face. We watched until he got in and they rushed to the hospital.

I got up when I saw Bonnie I walked over to her and she said, "Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news."

I nodded and said, "Can I come with you Elena is going to take Jeremy home and I won't be able to sleep until I get the news."

Bonnie nodded before decided to finally beat around the bush and said, "Gwen, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie…" I started taking a deep breath "That you go to Grams, I mean maybe she right" I hated having to hide the truth from Bonnie; but I can't be the one to tell her this.

"So what were you saying before?" I asked.

"That it's just the beginning," she said before she went to go and find Caroline again while I went to find Jeremy and Elena slightly creeped out about what Bonnie had said.

Looking to Elena put her hand on Jeremy's shoulder asking, "Are you okay?"

He shrugged her hand off instead Elena brushed the hair off her face and said, "I called Jenna she is on her way."

I made my way over to them and stood there silently. Elena looked at Jeremy he drank a beer before she tried to joke saying, "Those people in uniforms? Last time I checked they were the police."

Jeremy remained silent as he took a huge gulp out of his beer leaving more than half left before turning and tossing it behind him.

Elena decided it was time to give Jer another speech so she looked at us and said, "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

Jeremy looked at her in disbelief saying, "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is-is that supposed to be you moving on?"

Elena slowly shook her head before saying, "Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

I stood there with a sad look. I heard Bonnie call my name. I turn around to see her car pulled up close to us.

I turned back to Elena and said, "I'm going to go spend time with Bon and Care. Call me when you get home."

Elena smiled weakly and nodded. I looked at Jeremy and gave him a hug before leaving.

I smiled walking to Bonnie's car getting in the back. She smiled at me in the review mirror. I smiled back and we headed off towards the grill.

Once there Caroline got in a booth stumbling being drunk while Bonnie went a got her some coffee.

"Okay so who you date Robert Patterson or Taylor Lautner?" I quizzed her. Her face went from happy to depressed almost immediately.

Bonnie came over and gave us a cup of coffee each. We both drank two in forty minutes.

"Are you sober yet?" she asked Caroline cause knowing me I would only need two cups of coffee because I never get hardcore drunk just a light buzz then I stop drinking.

Caroline had her head in her hands and lifted her head taking a deep breath saying, "Hmm…nope."

"Keep drinking," she told her before continuing with a chuckle, "I got to get you home. I got to get me home."

Caroline looked up at Bonnie and asked, "Why didn't he go for me? You know how come the guys I want never want me?"

Bonnie said to Caroline, "I am not touching that."

"I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing and… Elena always says the right thing," Caroline said put her head on her folded hands.

Bonnie sighed rolling her eyes before Caroline kept going with tears in her eyes, "Ugh, she doesn't even try and he just picks her and she is always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one."

Bonnie shook her head with a smirk, "It's not a competition Caroline."

Caroline looked at her friend like she was insane and said, "Yea it is."

I raised my head and looked at her. She smiled and I looked at Caroline and said, "Are you still that drunk? I mean it's just a guy"

"At least I have relationships You never date!" Caroline spat at me. I felt something an aching in my body. I got up and said, "I'll remember that when they crown you town whore."

Bonnie was trying to get our attention to stop. Caroline got up and Bonnie stood up quickly saying, "Both of you stop it. You guys are best friends!"

"A friend apologizes," I said crossing my arms and turning away from Caroline.

Bonnie shook her head saying, "No I'm not Caroline say you're sorry"

"Bonnie," Caroline whined.

"Caroline," Bonnie warned her like a mother would a child.

"Ugh, fine I'm sorry okay," She growled plumping down on the seat next to me again.

"Qwen," Bonnie said waiting for me to say mine.

I groaned saying, "I'm sorry Caroline."

I sat there rubbing my temples from the small headache coming on as Bonnie got up to go pay for the gallons of coffee Caroline drank.

So you still haven't answered "Robert Patterson or Taylor Lautner?"

Caroline didn't reply. She was busy looking at a man sitting at table in front of us. The man was looking at her with a flirtatious smile. Caroline wiggled her eyebrows suggestively with a huge grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the bathroom not really looking at the man flirting with Caroline.


	2. The Night of the Comet

**The Night of the Comet**

A man and a woman are camping in the forest when fog descends around the tent. "Hey. Did you hear that?" The woman asked her boyfriend.

"Hear what?"

"I heard thunder."

"There's no thunder." the man reassured her.

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain. Listen, I...got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move." he said as he got out of the tent.

"Stay dry." she warned.

"It's not gonna rain." A dripping noise started pounding against the tent.

"I knew it!" the woman exclaimed smiling triumphantly.

"I told you it was gonna rain!" She started to climb out of the tent. When she was completely out of the tent, she started investigating the dripping noise. However, it wasn't water. It was blood. She looked up and saw the body of her boyfriend up in a tree. She let out loud scream and ran to the car.

"Open! No! Please!" she begged. The car started to beep as the doors unlocked. The woman glanced around nervously, trying to find someone who could help her. Suddenly, someone dropped down from a tree and killed her.

Just as the women took her last breathe I woke with large screams escaped her throat.

After my breathing calmed somewhat I groaned out; "not…again…" pulling my cell phone out of my purse I dialed Grams phone number.

Wiping away the sweat I listened to the rings of the phone my breath calming down a bit more every second.

When I heard the sound of the call being answered I didn't hesitate and stuttered out; "Grams…. It happened again…. So much blood…. They are both dead…"

I listened to the silence at the end of the other line before continuing "Grams… are you there?"

"Gwen… Is that you?" A girls voice said through the phone.

Quickly hanging up the phone I jumped back as if the phone had bit me.

The girl who had answered the phone was Bonnie.

This wasn't happening to me my life sucks after trying for an hour to get back to sleep I got dressed for school I went downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a pot of coffee.

Rubbing the bags under my eyes I yawned ever since that **vision **last night I wasn't able to think of anything other than what happened on the phone.

Pulling my dark brown hair into a high pony tail I smoothed out my blue long sleeve plaid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and slipped on my blue sandals.

What was I going to tell Bonnie she must think that I murdered somebody! What am I gonna tell her without her thinking that I'm completely bonkers?

Normally I would only have the one cup of coffee in the morning, but I needed something to help me stay awake, and began to drink another cup of coffee.

I was about to finish my third cup when I heard someone chuckle.

"Hey leave some for the rest of us." Jeremy said with an amused grin on his face that I hadn't seen on him in a while.

"Yes, let's make fun of the girl with the last of the batch of coffee." I said as I set the green mug in her hands was filled with coffee down and glared at him.

Jeremy shook his head at that and took my mug and began chugging it.

"So why are you up so early?" I asked him as I popped a few English muffins in the toaster, and started another batch of coffee.

Jeremy kept quiet making me look at him with a concerned look when I saw the look in his brown eyes I knew what was going on.

I sighed and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder making him look down at me.

"Say hi to Vicki if she's awake, OK?" I said offering him a small smile.

He smiled back at me and placed a brief kiss to my forehead before he grabbed his bag and left the house, heading for the hospital.

When the door closed behind him the small smile on my face vanished what am I going to do?

Taking a deep breath I put on another fake smile when I heard the sounds of Aunt Jenna waking up and started to make some breakfast sandwiches for the three of us.

When the 3 sandwiches were done I wrapped one of them up for myself and placed it into my bag placing the other two on a plate and went up stairs draping my dark blue jean jacket over my shoulder as I walked by.

When I reached the top I just caught Elena leaving her room in her blue long sleeve shirt and light blue jeans caring her grey jacket.

"Do I look like an adult? As in a respectful parent?" Jenna asked her when she saw Elena tweaking her blue dress in the hallway mirror.

"Depends on where you're going" Elena said leaning against the wall.

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference" She said "Hair up or down?"

Jenna put her hair up "Sexy stewardess" Elena said.

Jenna let it down.

"Boozy house wife" Elena continued.

"Up it is" She said. "You are fiesty today"

"I feel good, which is rare," Elena said. "So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff. So, where's Jeremy?"

Slowly backing away from the two I gripped the plate tightly in my hands keeping a close eye on them just in case they attacked.

"He left early," Aunt Jenna told her. "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Continuing her ministrations.

Jenna paused seeing the look on Elena's face and sighed; "There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No," Elena replied.

"Yeah," Aunt Jenna sighed looking frustrated.

Suddenly both girls turned to me realizing something "Gwen you saw him this morning didn't you?" Elena asked freezing me in my tracks.

"Yea I saw him…" I stuttered out my face paling.

Aunt Jenna put her hands on her hips "so where is he?" She asked.

Taking a breath I said slowly "I can't tell you…"

When those words left my mouth Elena interrupted me "Why can't you is it because your also taking drugs!"

It felt like the air was knocked right out of me at her accusation "Elena…" Jenna started trying to defuse the bomb.

"I don't do drugs!" I shouted at Elena my blood boiling unaware of the cracks that were appearing in the mirror.

"You always defend Jeremy! So it must be true" Elena screeched at me.

"I'm the only one of us who doesn't pressure him into doing what she thinks is coping!" I yelled back.

"What next are you going to join that drug circle with Jeremy?" She snarled.

"What have I told you I DON"T DO DRUGS!" when the words left my mouth the mirror shattered fragments of glass exploding out towards Aunt Jenna.

"AUNT JENNA" I screamed and focused on Aunt Jenna and as the glass hit her skin they bounced off as if they were hitting a wall instead of a person.

"Aunt Jenna are you ok?" Elena said looking over Aunt Jenna for and signs of wounds pulling a shard of glass from her hair.

"I'm fine…" Aunt Jenna gasped out clearly in shock. Taking a deep breath she continued "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah…" I started.

"We're fine" Elena finished turning to me she continued "I'm sorry it's just…" she stopped trying to find the right words.

"You think that I don't want him to stop taking drugs" I supplied with a hurtful tone.

"No!" Elena stopped me before continuing "He always listens to you, he likes you more , its like the three of us have split apart and I'm left alone." Wiping a tear from her eyes.

"It's not like that!" I said "It's just sometimes we need to be alone and right now that's what Jeremy needed to be able to express some emotions without us looking over his shoulder. Ok?"

"Yeah…" Elena sighed.

"Well…" Aunt Jenna started "Now that the fight is over who wants to clean this mess up!" In a cheerful tone.

Quickly placing the breakfast sandwiches down on the hall table I ran down stairs shouting over my shoulder "I cooked breakfast Elena should do it!" grabbing my backpack I burst through the front door and ran to my car and headed to school laughing loudly as my sister shouted my name into the wind

In history class and today I was forced by to sit behind because he thought that would stop me from talking to my friends and stuff. The fun part about today was that every time I looked at him he was always staring at Elena; and every time I looked at Elena she was looking at Stefan.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Mr. Tanner droned noticing the loving gazes between Stefan and my sister he continued. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Both Elena and Stefan dropped their gazes to there desks.

"Gwen can we talk after class? You know about that strange call you made to Grams this morning?" Bonnie texted to me.

The bell rang but before Bonnie could stop me I bolted from my seat with my stuff and ran out of the class ignoring the calls of my name from Bonnie.

I walked out of the school for a brief minute of fresh air to help calm myself down before the next class. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Jeremy walk up to Tyler with an angry expression on his face. I quickly went over to the small group hoping that I could stop a fight from breaking out.

"Hey, Tyler. Sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering how Vicki was doing, since you guys are so close" Jeremy said sarcastically. "Is she ok?"

"Jeremy" I said grabbing his arm, he shrugged me off.

"She's fine. Now get out here." Tyler sneered at Jeremy.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you?" Jeremy pressed becoming more pissed with each question.

"What room number is she in?" Jeremy continued.

"I'm gonna kick your ass" Tyler snapped glaring at Jeremy.

"Guys come on stop" I said pulling at Jeremy's arm only for him to pull away.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Cause I vote for right here and right now" Jeremy said pushing Tyler into the metal fence.

"Jeremy." I snapped.

"Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning" Tyler snarled.

"No this is your final warning, dick., I'm sick of watching you play with Vicki. If you hurt her one more time I swear to god, I will kill you" Jeremy sneered turning on is heal and walked away.

"Jeremy!" I shouted out; but didn't follow him he had to calm down and having his sister bagger him won't help.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." Tyler joked turning to the girls beside him before continuing. "Did you hear that?"

Turning on my heal I headed to my next class dreading what was going to happen tonight more than ever.

After school was over I walked to the front of the school, and headed to my car; but just as I opened the car door It was slammed shut by Bonnie.

"Hey" I cried frustrated I had to go to Grams place, I had to tell Grams right now what happened last night.

"What's wrong with you ? You've been ignoring me all day!" Bonnie said ignoring the frustration in my voice.

"Nothing is wrong" I said trying to stay calm I didn't want a repeat of this mornings incident.

"Is this about last night?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"No" I lied looking down at my sandals.

"It is isn't it" Bonnie said confidently.

"No its not" I snapped I took a deep breath win I saw my car lights beginning to flicker.

"Gwen you can trust me" Bonnie said place her hand on my shoulder trying to sooth me.

"It was just a nightmare" I sighed giving her a half truth.

"You called Grams about your nightmare?" Bonnie asked confused.

"They've been pretty bad this week so I call Grams and well she helps me calm down" I said blushing.

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said.

"It's ok I understand" I said with a small smile before pulling Bonnie into a hug and continuing "I would have done the same. Well… I have to go I promised Grams that I would come over again today.

"Oh..." Bonnie sighed.

"But I'll call her and tell her that I have other plans I have to help fold paper." I smiled chuckling.

Reopening the car door I turned to Bonnie "Hey do you need a ride? Or did you bring you car?"

"No I have my car… I'll see you at the grill" Bonnie said turning on her heal and left.

Entering my car I quickly called Grams listening to the phone ring, hoping that she wouldn't be mad for this. Hearing the sound of being sent to voicemail I left a quick message "Hey Grams… I'm sorry but I can't come over for my lesson today; but… I need to be with my friends. Last night I had another vision of that attack it was a vampire, and I called last night and Bonnie answered." I stopped taking a deep breath and continued. "So I told Bonnie that it was a nightmare. Right now I need to forget the vision ok Grams? Bye I'll come tomorrow."

Putting the keys in the ignition I drove off to the Grill oblivious to the fact that a man with short black hair had heard me perfectly, and had vanished into thin air.

When I got to the grill I quickly got a glass of coke, and got to work on the pamphlets on of the front tables outside, after I finished the third pamphlet I was soon joined by Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena.

"Well I talked to Grams and she told me the comet was a sign of impending doom." Bonnie announced "the last time it past over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much blood and carnage it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline rolled her eyes "so then what?" she asked Elena.

"So then nothing." Elena replied.

"So you and Stefan talked all night?" You could see Caroline was not buying it "There was no sloppy first kiss? Or touchy-feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena shrugged

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline asked "I mean, Elena we are your friends, you are suppose to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena replied

"What is with the blockage?" Caroline questioned "jump his bones already"

Bonnie and I exchanged a look before smirking

"Is that really what you think happens?" I snorted into my coke.

"Shut up." Caroline scolded "It's easy, Elena, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"If it's that easy." I looked at Bonnie "You don't just run over to a guy and jump on him. Like in the middle of the street" I shrugged sarcastically

"Oh yeah, I see that every day in the halls." Bonnie replied sarcastically

"Profound." Elena rolled her eyes suddenly stands up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right…" Elena started.

"I hope it's not about the sex because if it is I'm dragging you off of him by your hair!" I interrupted.

"No that's not it, it is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do" Elena said.

"I'll come with you to Stefan's I need to give him the talk." I replied standing "later." I called grabbing my coat from my seat before leaving heading to my car.

Elena quickly caught up with me jumping in my car as I started my car and we drove to the old Salvatore boarding house. Pulling up at the front porch up, I couldn't help but gasp at the size and beauty of this place.

Elena practically ran up to the front door when the car stopped ringing the doorbell at least twice before I left my car, I quickly joined her trying to think of a way to both warn Stefan about both Elena, and the attacks. All I know was that it will involve threats lots and lots of threats.

When no one came to the door I hit door with the knocker, and the door swung open slowly and Elena and I looked into the hallway of the boarding house. Elena just walked in like she owned the place.

"Stefan?" She called.

"Elena, we can't just go in there." I said trying to reason with Elena "This isn't our house."

Elena ignored me walking further in, leaving me behind at the front door "Elena…" I tried again; but getting no response. Gathering some of my courage I followed Elena into the house leaving the door open as I crossed the entrance.

When I almost reached Elena I heard the doors hinges squeak I quickly turned to see what it was, walking towards the sound of it I jumped out of my skin when a crow came squawking through the door I turned quickly to be staring into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"We're sorry for barging in." I apologized unable to look away from his eyes.

"The door was..." When Elena looked back the door was closed "open." the words died off.

Damon looked towards Elena and smiled at her "you must be Elena." he announced "I'm Damon." he informed her "Stefan's older brother."

Then he turned to me a smile still on his face. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

That snapped me out of my light daze and stuttered out "My name is Gwendolyn Gilbert; but everyone calls me Gwen." Offering my hand out.

Instead of shaking it he gently kissed my knuckles; but the minute he touched me the feeling of death spread over me. Quickly pulling my hand away I put on a fake smile.

"How are you two related?" Damon asked pulling away looking between Elena and I.

"She's my twin" Elena stated.

"Fraternal twins interesting" Damon smirked.

"Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena said.

"Actually Elena he said none that he talked to." I corrected her.

"Stefan isn't on to brag." Damon looked towards me "please come in." he moved to the side "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." he lead us into the living room.

"Wow." Elena gasped "This is your living room."

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction." Damon joked "it's a little kitschy for my taste." he paused "you know I see why my brothers so smitten, it's about time for a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one." Damon explained "nearly destroyed him." he added.

"The last one?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, Katherine?" Damon replied "his girlfriend?" Elena shook her head unaware "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exs talk."

"Nope." Elena replied looking slightly pained.

"Oops, well I'm sure it will come up now." Damon shrugged "or maybe he didn't tell because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." Elena nodded silently "We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." I interrupted trying to give my sister some hope.

"I'm a fatalist." He smirked at me before saying out of nowhere "Hello, Stefan."

"Elena, Gwen, I didn't know you two were coming over." Even though Stefan was talking to us he didn't take his dark brown eyes off his brother.

"I know. We should have called, I just…" I nodded.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're both welcome anytime." Damon smiled "Aren't they Stefan, you know I should break open the family photo albums or some home movies." he looked at Elena. "But I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, girls." Stefan was speaking to them whilst glaring at Damon "it was nice to see you."

"Yeah, we should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Elena looked towards the older brother.

"Great to meet you too, Elena." he smiled "and I hope to see you soon, Gwendolyn." he said touching my shoulder gently.

"Elena can you wait in the car for a minute…" I started Elena assumed the worse.

"Please don't" Elena interrupted.

"I can also bring out home movies of Elena." I told Damon "We could watch them together and embarrass them. My favorite one is when Elena was two she…" I wasn't able to finish as Elena practically ran from the house as if the devil itself was chasing her.

I let the smile fall and snarled "I know what you are, and let me tell you two this once if you hurt those that I care about. I will be the one driving a stake through your hearts!"

Storming past them I ignored Damon as he called me feisty and got into my car with the blushing Elena and drove home telling Elena as we left "At least I didn't pull you off of him by your hair." Letting out a small giggle destroying the awkward tension in the car, and allowed my mind to focus on other things instead of the supernatural.

When Elena and I got home the first thing we did was get Elena some comfort food as Aunt Jenna joined us for some girl talk.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena explained to Jenna in the kitchen when we got home pouring some chocolate sauce onto both of our ice-cream sundaes.

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend," Jenna started "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues, or cheating issues or amphetamine issues."

"Ugh that's a horrible experience I wish to never relive again…that woman went on and on about my supposedly amazing 'birthing' hips" I groaned putting my head on the kitchen counter next to my ice cream.

Elena gently rubbed my back and laughed. The three women heard the front door open and looked up. Jeremy walked in and looked at the three of them. "Jeremy," Jenna said. He didn't reply and walked up towards his room.

Jenna followed him "Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories?" Jeremy stopped to talk to his aunt. "Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's… that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna says to Jeremy and throws an apple at Jeremy because he doesn't want to hear her.

"Ow! Why? Why… why did you do that?" Jeremy asked completely surprised.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna said with the authority.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." Jeremy said making fun of Jenna. Turns around and goes to his room.

Jenna walked back into the kitchen with a shocked look plastered to her face "Jenna are you ok?" I asked staring at her in the eye.

"Yeah I'm… fine" Jenna stumbled to find the right words say leaning against the kitchen counter.

Elena appeared in front of Jenna "Here you go, this'll cheer you up" she handed her a bowl of ice cream that was drenched in sauce.

"Thanks kid" Jenna muttered.

"You two want to watch a movie?" Jenna asked

"Nah I'll think I'll just head to bed" I yawned and headed upstairs

I sighed and finished my ice cream and stripped out of my clothes in to pair of cotton pants and tank top but jumped when there was a loud caw, I turned my head to the side seeing a crow there. I ignored it and crawled into my bed, and reached out and grabbed my cell phone off the table.

Turning on my phone I checked my messages, two of them was from Caroline because she wanted to help me plan the fund raiser I planned, the Halloween dance and the decade that I've been planning. As much as I sort of needed the help and all I want to become Miss Mystic to honor my mother's memory, and if she helped in any way she will win for sure.

The last message was the one that I feared it was from Grams she was telling me about the act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events like the comet. She told me that I will be the strongest as the comet passes over, she also told me about a way of protecting my family from the vampires.

She told me in the message about Pain infliction a non-verbal spell that inflicts great pain onto a person by causing their blood vessels to burst and thus giving them multiple aneurysms. She told me that I should only use this power on vampires because if I use it on humans they would die. To be able to use the spell is to channel it either through my eyes or hands.

She said it was fine that I skipped my lessons that she understood, and then the message ended.

Leaning back against my pillows I stared at my phone on my bed side table, and turned off my light.

My eyes drifted shut and I allowed my dreams to take over, allowed myself to forget about the supernatural for brief minute.

The next day Elena, Bonnie and I were handing out the pamphlets. Enjoying the brief moment of normality while I could.

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie smiled at a random person.

"Would you like a program?" I did the same and turned to Elena. "So, he didn't call, huh?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena sighed.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie stated.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena said.

I groaned here comes the excuses…

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena sighed.

"Who is?" Bonnie continued.

"At least I put myself out there." Elena argued.

"Is that what you're calling it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Elena frowned.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." With that, I walk away with them. I decided to take a break from handing out pamphlets. I walked around Mystic Falls Square, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face. I had my eyes closed which caused me to walk into someone. My eyes snapped open.

"Damon…" I growled out and quickly turning on my heal and began to stomp away.

But I didn't get far as Damon grabbed my arm in his tight grasp "Let go" I hissed and winced feeling his fingers digging into my arm.

"All I just wanted was to introduce myself, get to know the neighbors." He raised his eyebrow as he spoke.

"No, that's not it you want to know how I know you're a …" I looked around before whispering out the last word "Vampire."

Damon smiled smugly "maybe" shoving me against a tree.

"Well I'm not telling you." I hissed out trying to pull away as he pressed his body against mine.

"Ohh Ok. So then I'll ask Jeremy, or Jenna, or I'll ask Elena, maybe I'll get a bite to eat at the same time." He smiled down at me making sure to show all of his teeth as he did.

"You'll leave them alone" I snarled glaring up at him trying to do that spell Grams told me about. For a brief moment Damon looked like he was pain; but that look vanished a second later.

He leaned closer to me and kissed my neck showing me how defenseless I was to him and whispered into my ear. "You better keep practicing little witch." Before leaving me stunned against the tree and alone with a glaring Caroline.

When night time came Elena and I joined the gathering group of watchers as the comet entered the view.

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline smiled at Elena, handing Elena a candle, before turning to me with a glare and shoved me one .

"Hi." Elena said smiling at Caroline.

"Caroline…" I started but stopped when I saw her glare intensify.

"Hey." Matt greeted, walking over to us.

"Hey." Elena said and Matt lit mine and Elena's candle.

"Thank you." We said in sync.

"You're welcome." Matt nodded. Elena turned around bumping into Stefan and lit his candle.

Elena turned and looked at Matt before turning to Stefan and walked away from Matt quickly followed by Stefan.

Turning to the group I looked at Caroline and took a deep breath "His name is Damon Salvatore, he's Stefans older 'bad boy' brother, he is in 20's I believe, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in years due to their violent relationship, and… the only reason he kissed me was to annoy me to hell because he knows I don't like him."

Caroline's face remained blank for a minute before breaking into a smile "So you don't like him?"

"Noooo!" I protested letting out a small laugh "He's not my type." I smiled at Caroline.

Caroline sighed and pulled me into a hug carful about our lit candles before mumbling out "I was just a little jealous ok?"

Pulling back I smiled "a little..."

"Ok a lot, I was insanely jealous." She chuckled "It's just you are always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one."

"Caroline…" I sighed before pulling her into another hug.

Bonnie seeing the mood of the day becoming depressing quickly put down her own two cents. "Hey the comet passed lets head to the Grill and get something to eat ok?" Before pulling at our arms in the direction of the Grill giving us no choice.

"Hey… I giggled as we entered the Grill and almost tripped as she pulled me foreword to the group.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" Jeremy asked walked over to us as we settled at the table.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler sneered. God, at least try to be less of a douche bag.

"I can't find her." Jeremy spat back at him.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher - I guess you've been replaced." Tyler spat back.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him." Tyler glared at Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy sighed in annoyance.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked him angrily ignoring the whole point of the conversation.

"Hey, Elena, stop it." But she just glared at me.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler smirked.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." It was Jeremy's turn to smirk.

"Yeah, right." Tyler scoffed.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline laughed in disbelief.

"There's no way." Tyler shook his head, refusing to believe it.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy told him.

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt hissed glaring at Tyler.

"Nothing, man. Just ignore him. He's a punk." Tyler replied trying to change the conversation.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said getting annoyed.

"We'll check the back." Tyler said, walking off with Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'm going to go on the roof I'll call you if I see her" I said hoping that it was Vicki just being Vicki and not Damon.

"I'll check the square." Matt replied.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said, trying to avoid us.

"Oh, no no no. You are coming with me." Elena said and took Jeremy by the arm. "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy denied.

"Elena, look, he isn't dealing." I argued trying to defend Jeremy.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact." Elena continued ignoring me.

"Elena and Jenna. Between the two of you. Enough already!" Jeremy growled at her.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to us." Elena said.

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Elena…" I started but she left as well.

Sighing I went to the staircase and began my track up the stairs when I was almost at the top of the Grill Damon was standing at the ledge, holding Vicki by her throat. Chocking back a scream I hid in the shadows and watched Damon tap his foot impatiently, and then out of nowhere Stefan appeared.

Damon smirked. "Very impressive, brother. Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Please let me go..." Vicki whimpered.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you. Maybe." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon, just let her go."

Damon glanced down at the ground, deciding it was a three storey drop,"Okay..."

"No… No" Vicki cried out as Damon leaned her over the edge.

Stefan darted forward,"No!"

"Ugh, relax... " Damon said throwing "Vicki at Stefan's feet before continuing a smug smile plastered to his face. "I'm just having some fun. I don't need her dead... but you might."

"What are you -?"

Damon looked into Vicki's eyes,"What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know." She sobbed,"An animal."

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think _really_ hard. What attacked you?"

Vicki jolted back as if shocked and said "A vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Damon said.

"You did!" Vicki shouted.

"Wrong!" Damon smiled

Stefan froze,"Don't."

"It was Stefan."

"Don't, Damon!"

Damon ignored him, grab Vicki by the arm and turned her towards him compelling her,"Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated monotone.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon, please don't do this..."

Damon ripped off the bandage around Vicki's neck and threw her towards his brother,"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"No!" Stefan said firmly throwing Vicki away from him.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming '_vampire_' through the town square." Damon smirked.

"Is this what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan gasped out.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" Damon protested.

I've had enough of Damon "This is not who he is..." I walked out onto the roof.

"Oh, lookie... little Gwen makes an appearance." Damon smiled at me and in a flash he stood in front of me walking around me as if he was examining me like a science project.

"Let Vicki go." I said trying to stay calm.

"Or what?" Damon said stopping in front of me looking me in the eye.

My grey eyes flashed dangerously, and suddenly Damon fell to his knees clutching his head in pain. "I won't stop the next time." I smirked.

Damon scowled at me, but sped over to Vicki and compelled her again, whispering in her ear.

Suddenly, Vicki was back to normal.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh..."

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, took some pills. Man, I'm good." Vicki said coolly.

"You should get your neck checked out; your brother is looking for you." I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

Vicki nodded, walking down the stairs,"Yeah. Thanks."

Stefan, Damon and I watched her go before Damon blew out a contented sigh, "It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to... dot, dot, dot give Elena my best." Damon smirked before disappearing leaving Stefan, and I alone on the roof.

"Gwen…" Stefan started.

"It's ok I won't tell Elena. Just make sure you keep her safe, and can you please not tell her my secret ok?" I said heading for the stairs slightly nervous by the look of fascination that was on Damons face when he saw me on the roof.

When I got home I heard the sound of someone in Jeremy's room fearing that it was a burglar I grabbed the broom from my closet and crept up the stairs.

"Jer?" I called out as I walked into his room broom clutched in my hands.

"No, it's me - the hypocrite patrol." Jenna sighed, holding up her hand looking amused at the broom.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously leaning the broom against the wall.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She said and found some drugs Jeremy had hidden in a shoe. "Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" I asked and took a seat on Jeremy's bed.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna sighed.

"You got tannered. Been there, done that." I nodded understandingly looking down at the item handed to me.

"Discover the impossible, Ms. Summers." Jenna mocked my teacher by lowering her voice. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." I protested.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know - high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's getting worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible." Jenna ranted. She was talking about my mom. I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are." I said in a gentle tone. "Look, I'm really tired and I really want my bed. Are you gonna be ok?" She nodded.

I left the room to go to mine. After I got ready for bed putting on my cotton pants and tank top I slipped under my sheets, and allowed myself to feel what happened today as traitorous tears left my eyes. Wiping the tears away I closed my eyes and began my struggle to find the escape that was sleep.


	3. Friday Night Bites part 1

**Friday Night Bites **

**Part 1**

I woke up from a restless night of sleep, I had saw what I thought was another attack I didn't see the girls face or the attacker but I know that it was a vampire. Shaking my head from side to side as if to gif rid of the horrid thoughts I stood up.

Pulling on a purple halter-top and a short black skirt that showed of my legs.

Brushing both my teeth and hair I walked downstairs I quickly grabbed myself of coffee as I watched Elena get ready last minute.

A car horn erupted from outside and Elena and I walked to the door to see a Bonnie there waving through the window. Gathering my bag I put on my low black heels and but on my jacket as I jogged to the car and got in.

"Morning." Bonnie smiled.

"Morning." I replied not as chirpy Elena though was practically bouncing in her seat as she told us about her new relationship with Stefan.

After a long discussion we arrived outside of their high school, Bonnie and I got out soon followed by Elena who seemed now a little down hearted.

"I'm not saying down date the guy, 'Lena, take it slow." Bonnie smiled gently.

"You were the one who said to go for it!" Elena laughed.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie tried to sound happy through clenched teeth.

"Why the about face?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"It's not an about face." Bonnie shrugged "you're single for the first time in your entire high school career; it's the perfect time to play the field."

Elena laughed "oh, because I'm _so_ that girl." Elena replied sarcastically "seriously, what are you hiding from me?" she looked at Bonnie.

"It's stupid." Bonnie shook her head.

Elena grabbed Bonnie making her face her, Gwen sighed Bonnie couldn't keep a secret from Elena, she couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Spit it out" Elena said sternly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling."

Elena gave her a look before saying "is that it Bonnie?"

Bonnie went to walk away but Elena caught onto her arm, and pulled her back how was Bonnie going to explain this? It was hard enough explaining it to Grams and she actually saw what Bonnie felt.

"It was _bad, _bad." Bonnie replied in a hushed voice.

"Is this the whole witch mo-jo thing again?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"We're just concerned, it's two friends expressing their concern for their best friend's new boy friend." I piped up allowing myself to enter the conversation.

Elena smiled "and I love you for it." she looked over a Bonnie "both of you, but I feel good, it's been a hard year and it was kinda starting to feel like things were getting back to normal again." she shrugged innocently "and you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

As we walked towards the school waiting for the bell to ring until they were greeted by an unexpected visitor, he began to walk alongside them and smiled.

"Morning, Elena." He smiled kindly at her "Morning, Gwen." he smiled at her "Morning, Bonnie."

"Morning." Bonnie mumbled before stopping "I'm gotta go find Caroline, she's not answering her phone..." she trailed off "see you guys later." she walked off with her head down.

"Bonnie, wait…" Elena called but didn't follow.

"Morning, Stefan." I smiled at him a little hesitantly memories of last night haunted me.

"She doesn't like me very much." He stated.

"She doesn't know you." Elena explained "she's my best friend. She's looking out for me. But when she does... she will love you."

"Here's what we're going to do." Elena started. "Are you free tonight?" she asked turning to him completely.

Stefan paused "Yes."

"Perfect." Elena smiled.

"Run Stefan she has her claws in you?" I chuckled earning a small smile from Stefan.

Elena ignored me "Dinner. My house. Eight o'clock." she informed him " You, me, Gwen, and Bonnie." she added " You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

"Am I the volunteer chef…?" I sighed.

Stefan suddenly turned around in what appeared to be a blur and caught the football tightly in his hands smirking towards the two guys.

Throwing the ball back to the two guys it hit Tyler with such a force it nearly knocked him right on his ass, earning a laugh from both Elena, and I and a gasp from everyone watching the incident happen.

"That throw was insane." Elena stated as they walked down a crowded hall way "I didn't know you played football."

"Used to." he corrected her "it was a long time ago."

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena asked walking to her locker, putting in the combination.

"Yeah." he dragged out the word "I don't think so." he shook his head gently.

"So you don't like football?" I asked in confusion.

"No, I love football." He corrected me "I think it's a great sport, but in this case I don't think football likes Me." this stated earned two looks of confusion from Elena and I "you saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

"They don't know you." Elena argued "To them your mysterious loner guy." she rolled her eyes "Wouldn't hurt to be part of, make some friends." She placed her leather coat inside.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan countered.

"Hey." She laughed "C'mon. There's more to me than... gloomy graveyard girl." she made a nickname "there is a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet she was into everything, very busy, just asked Gwen."

"Yeah she is very busy after school" I smiled turning to Elena.

"Well I look forward to meeting her." Stefan smiled at the brunette "and when will that be?"

"Soon. She's working on it." Elena promised closing her locker just as the bell rang.


	4. Friday Night Bites part 2

**Part 2**

In History's class I was sitting next to Bonnie and watched her scribble the same three numbers in her note pad, eight, fourteen and twenty-two.

Looking at them I felt myself daze off in the scene there was an ambulance, pest control, and police officers; but the main focus of the vision were the three numbers The building number was eight, one of the license plates on the car was fourteen, and the parking space was twenty-two.

"World War Two ended in..." Mr. Tanner started looking around the room for an answer bringing me back to reality I looked forward "Anyone got anything?" still no one answered " Miss Juan?" The Asian girl shrugged "1945." Mr. Tanner finished.

Elena turned to Stefan who had managed to get a seat just one row back opposite from her she started whispering to him, I rolled my eyes _yeah Mr. tanner will defiantly not see that_ I thought.

"F.Y.I, our team sucks, they could use you." Elena argued.

"Pearl Harbour." Mr. Tanner stated.

"Can't." Stefan whispered back "I'm a loner."

"Miss Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner asked.

Just as I opened my mouth to give the answer Mr. Tanner stopped me "Miss. Elena Gilbert"

"Hmm?" Elena sighed looking confused.

"Pearl Harbour?" he re-asked.

"Erm..." Elena blanked.

"December 7th 1941." Stefan interrupted sensing Elenas distress.

"Thank you,_ Ms. Gilbert._" Mr. Tanner put empathies on Elena's name.

"Anytime." Stefan nodded.

"Very well." Mr. Tanner saw this as a challenge "Fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan answered.

Pulling out my cell phone I traced it on Mr. Tanners face to record the reaction of him losing at a history off to a man that lived through it.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Mr. Tanner smirked as if smelling victory.

"1964." Stefan didn't even hesitate.

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha!" Mr. Tanner thought he'd caught Stefan out, with a smug smile"It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan was stubborn.

"Look it up someone, quickly." Mr. Tanner ordered.

"It was 19…53." A guy from the other side of the room announced looking at it on his phone.

Elena giggled gently as her and Stefan walked out of the room after the lesson had finished, seeing the smile being whipped off Mr. Tanner's face had made her day.

"How did you know all that?" Elena asked astounded.

"Years and years of crossword puzzles." Stefan joked "It's a loner thing."

"_Or years and years of living through it…" _I thought with a smile.

Several long periods of classes later and Elena, Bonnie, and I were stretching on the grass for cheerleading. I did a cart wheel several back flips and right now I was comfortably in a split.

"I can't be sad girl forever," Elena spoke up; "The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes you, me, Stefan, and Gwen," she said and Bonnie gave her a look the minute she said Stefan.

"You have to give him a chance," I exclaimed when I saw her expression.

"Tonight's no good," Bonnie said still giving her that there is no way I am going look.

"Have you seen Caroline I texted her like a hundred times," Bonnie said sneakily trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett!" Elena scolded, "You are going to be there."

"Fine, I'll go," Bonnie exclaimed while I was doing a back bend.

"Good," I said looking at her.

"Seriously, where is Caroline? Gwen your both co- captains can't you start practice?" Asked Bonnie clearly frustrated.

"I can't" I sighed "She's full captain this practice like next practice I'm full captain" Going into a split.

"I don't know." Elena shrugged "It's not like her."

"I'll try her again." I sighed grabbing my phone.

Sudden a loud burst of music came from behind me as they sat there on the grass; it gradually got louder and louder until a convertible pulled up onto the pitch itself.

"Uh..." Elena pointed to the car.

"Oh my God." Bonnie gasped

I hung up my phone and stood up with the rest of the squad to see a familiar face driving the car, she felt infuriated it's only been a couple of hours and he has another juice box.

Caroline leaned over her seat and gave Damon a long, passionate kiss, making my blood boil, Damon must have compelled her.

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." Bonnie stated.

"That's not a mystery guy." I replied through clenched teeth "That's Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Bonnie repeated in a hushed voice "as in Stefan."

Caroline walked over cockily looking at me, she know that I knew him and must have still thought I liked him. The mere thought made me shiver in disgust.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline smiled at Elena and me, before turning to the squad. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

We got into formation, Bonnie and Elena on either side of me as Caroline called out the shots. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8."

Raising both our arms together over our heads, spreading them apart to jump in the air, our legs spreading into herkies, and then landing. Our fist together at our chest, pushing them out, our right going over our heads and spinning around to the other side, our bodies spread out at shoulder length hands in fists. Bringing our right arm down, elbow bending till it hits our sides then back out, then repeat, only with both hands, then raising our left leg spinning on our right we faced the front again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Elena clearly struggling. I catch Caroline's eye and make a quick gesture and her direction before continuing the cheer.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline said to Elena before turning to us "Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

We did that routine for an hour maybe more back to back I've never felt more tired.


	5. Friday Night Bites part 3

**Part 3**

"Today Gwen we will be working on fire." Grams said as she stared intently at the candle as suddenly the wick lit.

"This power has control of the flames, embers, or any object with a temperature considerably higher. The manipulation of fire is one of the most used and basic in the use of magic." Grams lectured staring me in the eyes to make sure I was listening before continuing "However, it requires concentration, as loss of control of whoever uses this power can lead to mass destruction and death. Fire is associated with strong emotions such as passion, anger, rage."

I watched in awe as the tiny flame it produced grew quickly into a massive ball of fire, rising higher into the air as it expanded.

It suddenly vanished, and she heard Grams voices speak calmly and clearly. "You try ok I'm going to start some tea I'll be in the kitchen if you need any help."

Focusing on the small flame I concentrated as I wove a small tongue of fire around my fingers ignoring the small bit of heat as they touched the skin. I watched It flickered and grew, and suddenly exploded into the form of a huge fiery dragon, soaring above them and glowing brighter and brighter.

"It feels like power," I said to myself a small smile on my face.

The dragon began to grow, blazing like a sun in the night sky. It swooped in ever-expanding circles, coming in closer and closer to me on the couch, and I flinched at the heat. It was beautiful, and it was entrancing, and it was dangerous.

The dragon swooped low at me over them and burst into dozens of smaller fires, and they were surrounded by a tall ring of flame. I scrambled to my feet I was losing control over it and began to fear it.

"Gwen," Sheila said in a low voice, moving slowly towards me. "Stop it. Please."

Heat blazed in on all sides of me and the flames leapt higher I couldn't stop if I wanted to it was too big for me to even control completely.

My nose started to bleed as I tried to use my powers to stop the fire; but it wasn't me who stopped the fire in the end.

Blasts of cold water hit me head on causing the fire to abruptly stop leaving behind the singed wooden floors as the only proof that there ever a fire were ever there.

Groaning as I struggled to stand up "What hit me…"

"Water, a tone of water" Grams frowned down at me "You are now experiencing from excessive use of magic a nosebleed, a headache, and you fainted."

"Grams I'm sorry about the damage…" I gasped out as I final stood up and saw the singed wood. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I stumbled over my words feeling slightly dizzy.

"I know what you can do…" Grams started before yelling out "You can be more careful! If you had been thinking at all you would have thought to start out small and not jump to something you can't even control"

Grams seemed to hesitate for a minute "Grams I'm sorry" I whispered my hand reaching out to her

Grams pushed my hand away "You could have died" Grams croaked out at last "if you use to much magic you could have died! Do you understand me promise me you won't do that again that you won't just learn to run before you learn to walk!" Grams voice seemed to become slightly desperate as she continued.

"I promise…" I whispered stunned at the fact that I could have died today pulling grams into a hug allowing some of my tears to stream out onto Grams shirt "I promise…" I whispered again.

"I called Elena she's going to come pick you up I don't want you to walk home in this state" Grams said daring me to complain about this.

"Grams…" I started only to be interrupted by the sound of Elena's car horn outside.

"You better go your sister is waiting for you" Grams stated gathering the rest of my things from the table and shoving them into my purse.

"But…" I started.

"Go" she stated quickly.

"I'm all wet though" I blurted out looking down at my clothes that stuck to me like a second skin.

"Think of this as a punishment then" Grams just smiled as she said this with a barking laugh.

Sighing to the future embarrassment I grabbed my bag from Grams, and before she could escape pulled her into another hug purposely getting her more wet and bolted out the front door and into Elenas car.

After buckling my seatbelt I looked over at Elena who had a amused look plastered to her face "Just drive!" I snapped.

"What?" Elena said snapping out of her daze.

"Drive!" I snapped.

Letting out a giggle Elena started up her car and we began our drive home.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****School just started up so I'm sorry that I might not be able to update as much as I would like plz review. **


End file.
